


When The Party’s Over // DreamSMP War - Karlnap

by I_Want_Marvel_to_Choke_Me



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: DreamSMP - Freeform, DreamSMP War, Feels, Heavy Angst, I cried writing this, M/M, Sapkarl, Sorry Not Sorry, TRIGGER WARNING// BLOOD, TRIGGER WARNING// IMPLIED MENTION OF SUICIDE, big sad, depress fest, dreamnotfound, established relationships - Freeform, idk what to tag lmao, karlnap, listen to the songs for depressing immersion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Want_Marvel_to_Choke_Me/pseuds/I_Want_Marvel_to_Choke_Me
Summary: Tore my shirt to stop you bleedin'But nothin' ever stops you leavin'//orKarl gets badly hurt when Wilbur presses the button.Karlnap
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs & Everyone, Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 18
Kudos: 536
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	When The Party’s Over // DreamSMP War - Karlnap

**Author's Note:**

> (Listen to ‘Lovely’ and ‘When the Party’s Over’ by Billie Eilish for spicier pain™)

This was supposed to be the happy part. The fighting was over and Tubbo had been made the president of the newly reclaimed L’Manburg. The tyrant President Schlatt was no more.

Sapnap and was sat in the back row of the audience chairs next to George at the president’s podium smiling as he watched the love of his life on the front row jumping giddily with his best friend Quackity celebrating the victory.

There was nothing on this Earth that he could have ever loved more than Karl Jacobs. That boy was a part of him. His soulmate.

The smaller boy turned to Sapnap as everyone around him cheered and danced in glee finally being free again, and he made adorable little grabby hands in his sweater paws enticing Sapnap to come gather him in his strong arms and celebrate with him.

Rolling his eyes with a wide smile Sapnap took a step forward when the worst possible thing that he dared to imagine happened right in front of his eyes.

He actually did it. Wilbur pressed the button.

But they’d scrapped that plan. They’d surrendered. _Dream_ had surrendered.

It was terrifying. Debris flew in every direction not leaving a single person unscathed. But Sapnap didn’t care about anyone else besides Karl who he’d just seen get blasted into a wall and his body crumple below the ground along with the rubble.

The hunter let out a gut wrenching scream as he charged forward, ears ringing momentarily deaf, and scrambled down the jagged rocks left behind by the explosion praying to every fucking deity that Karl survived.

In the background he could distantly hear Niki and Quackity screaming and crying for help because Karl had fallen down the rocky pit but he didn’t pay them any attention as he focused entirely on getting to his boyfriend.

As soon as he reached the bottom where Karl was sprawled unconscious Sapnap dived to the ground cutting his knees on sharp rocks but barely noticing not feeling pain, or anything besides his heart pounding in his ears. He scooped one arm gently around Karl’s head, which was bleeding from a gash on his forehead, while his other checked his sternum for injuries. His hand came back wet and stained red.

Letting out a choked sob Sapnap cradled Karl’s face and throat hastily checking for a pulse thanking the universe when he found one, though very faint. Holding his injured love close to his chest Sapnap spoke quickly and hysterically hoping somehow Karl would hear his desperate words “It’s okay baby, it’s gonna be okay, don’t worry okay? I’m gonna fix you, I’m gonna- okay, you hear me, Karl?! Hold on”

With that he lifted the smaller into his arms like he weighed nothing more than a feather and he carefully carried the two of them up the unstable rocks. George was waiting with Dream, Niki and Quackity (Quackity held Niki close as her legs gave out at the site of her bloodied friend) at the top of the rock pit and carefully helped Sapnap with Karl’s fragile body as he reached the top. He then laid Karl down on the patch of grass next to the crater that hadn’t been destroyed by the TNT.

“Karl baby, I need you to wake up for me? Please Karl i can’t lose you” Sapnap sobbed absolutely heart broken with small hiccups, his tears falling onto Karl’s cheek as he kept a hand on his stomach wound. Meanwhile George, crying himself, yelled for any kind of medic.

Sapnap felt like his soul was being slowly put through a paper shredder with every second he felt the warm red liquid trickling down his fingers from Karl’s stomach. He felt sick.

Fundy and Sam arrived with a stretcher to take Karl to their makeshift hospital for the wounded.

The problem was Sapnap refused to let go of the limp boy in his arms and even unsheathed his sword when Sam got too close to them. Realistically he knew that they needed to take Karl to be treated, but he was terrified that if he let go of the boy he would never see him breathing again.

“Nick, you need to let them take him, if you don’t he will die and you know it” George spoke with a gentle hand on his shoulder trying not to spook him as though he were a wild animal. He imagined he didn’t look far off at that moment.

“Okay… Karl I’m not leaving you I promise, they’re gonna make you better, they’re gonna fix you up. I love you so so much” Sapnap whisper kissing Karl on the forehead and allowing Fundy and Sam to take Karl.

George helped him stand on shaky legs and he fell instantly into the other hunter’s embrace scared and exhausted.

He was about to pull away and thank George when felt the him stiffen. Something in him snapped and he knew exactly who his best friend was looking at.

“Sapnap i-”

“HOW COULD YOU?! He was on _our_ side. You were supposed to protect him. You promised!” Sapnap exclaimed shoving Dream (although he didn’t really move as Sapnap was both physically and emotionally drained).

At this point he was running on pure adrenaline and didn’t plan on stopping this train.

“I told you Dream that I’d be on your side on the terms that nothing, NOTHING would hurt him!” Sapnap yelled furiously, “This was meant to be our home, now you’ve destroyed everything and got Karl caught in the crossfire!”

“Pandas, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean for Karl to get hurt I promise”

“DON’T, DREAM. JUST… don’t” Sapnap sighed, “I have nothing if I don’t have him, and you nearly killed him. He _could_ _still die_ and that will be on you”

Having nothing left to say to Dream at that moment, Sapnap stormed off to find where Fundy and Sam had taken his love.

George was left standing with Dream, both covered in ash from the explosions throughout

L’Manburg.

Staring out over the destruction George spoke his mind “I thought we agreed this wasn’t the way, Clay, we scrapped this plan for a reason. And now Karl, Karl’s hurt badly” George began to tear up again.

“George…” Dream whispered with a voice crack, “I didn’t mean for this to happen, I just, I didn’t think-”

“Yeah, you didn’t” George turned to face the powerful man he loved. No matter what, no matter how many stupid decisions he made, George would always love his boyfriend. That didn’t mean he couldn’t be immensely disappointed in him.

“At least we have the discs right… the- the stupid discs”

“Were they worth it? Was any of this worth it?” George whispered as the tears fell.

Dream yearned to wipe those tears away but he knew he couldn’t, not with George slightly flinching when he took a half step forward.

“George, I would never hurt you… you know that, right?” Dream croaked out, ashamed that he made his love scared.

“I don’t know that for sure anymore”

Dream’s heart shattered like glass.

“But I don’t care about myself right now. What’s important right now is that you’ve hurt people, and that’s not just the wounded. I just hope for your sake he’s not dead, because if he is you may as well have just killed Sapnap”

Neither of them wanted to imagine what Sapnap would do if Karl didn’t survive.

“I doubt he’s ever going to forgive you” George held a hand up to Dreams face straightening his broken smile mask revealing green orbs.

It was George who broke eye contact first, lowering his hand and silently walking away.

Distraught, Dream let out a strangled sob with regret as he stood alone, truly alone staring into the smoke of what was left of L’Manburg.

“Oh God… what have I done?”


End file.
